warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
When the Spirits Call
Okay, so this is a one-shot by Bramble, and I suppose I haven't written a one-shot before, but whatever. Enjoy, is all I have to say. <3 Blurb What do cats think when they go to join the stars? After their lives have gone, it's a time to reflect on what life has brought. Jaggedeye is an elderly tom, and now it is his time to be called to StarClan. He'd been told this had been coming, so it wasn't a surprise. Will he not regret every move he made in his life? When the Spirits Call Jaggedeye kept his eyes shut as he gasped for breath. It had been like this, over the past few days in the larger BayClan camp. Coming from the eastern part into the hub of the Clan, it was an adjustment. However, it had made it more difficult for some family to visit - bit easier for others. He opened her eyes to see his youngest daughter - Littlesplash - by his side. In the only side where he had vision - he could still open his blind eye, which had been blinded by a rogue cats in his elderhood - it was blurry. He could barely see Littlesplash's dull brown pelt - but he saw another pelt as well - a golden-brown one. Jaggedeye recognized the youngest of Littlesplash's three daughters, Emberclaw, who had recently received her warrior name. I've made so much family, he thought, as he wheezed once more. He'd had four kits with his mate, Grassfoot, and each of his kits had produced at least two offspring themselves. I'm proud of them all... but alas, I'm dying. She said so... A few days ago, he'd been told he was going to die. Jaggedeye had been expecting it. He'd done so much in his time - and he didn't want to do anything more. I don't have anything more to say, don't I? Jaggedeye thought again. Closing his eyes - both blind and sighted - he let himself fall into sleep. .`*,.,*`. Jaggedeye kept his eyes shut as he listened around him. It was silent, for some strange reason. He didn't know why though... Wait, am I even still alive? That thought hit Jaggedeye like a lightning bolt, and he shut his eyes even tighter. He didn't want to listen... any more. He was in fear... He cracked open his sighted eye, and immediately knew that his question had been answered. This wasn't the larger BayClan camp at all - this was somewhere completely different, and he had never seen it before. He opened his other eye, and was surprised that he could see out of it. And in that moment, Jaggedeye knew that his worst fear had come true. I'm dead... Oh, StarClan! What will Grassfoot do without me? He staggered on his paws, and looked down. He saw Littlesplash hurry into a den, a desperate look on her face - something was wrong, obviously. Soon, she came out again, with a grieving Grassfoot by her side. At once, Jaggedeye felt his heart tearing in two. Oh, Grassfoot... Grassfoot was sobbing into Littlesplash's pale brown tabby pelt, and it was obvious she was depressed. Littlesplash's blue eyes - like his - were clouded. He then saw his other daughter - Marshfoot - join the group, her mate, Gorseflight, by her side. "We heard," Marshfoot mewed to Littlesplash. Jaggedeye knew that Marshfoot was trying to whisper to her sister, but Jaggedeye seemed to hear everything they said clearly, unlike his final moons, when his hearing had started to diminish. "Where is Jaggedeye?" "His body's in the den," Littlesplash sobbed, flicking her tail. At once, Jaggedeye knew that his living body was there, in the den. His blood turned cold, and he couldn't bear to look. He padded away, feeling guilty. Why did I have to die? .`*,.,*`. A few sunrises later, they all grieved as his body was rested to earth. From the skies above, Jaggedeye could only watch as his body on the living earth disappeared into nothing. All of his offspring, and children's offspring were grieving - from the oldest to the youngest - from Grassfoot to Tornpaw, who was due to receive his warrior name in the next moon. Every person that was there grieved. His family - his deceased family - were all beside them. In these lands, they could speak the tongue he spoke for the most of his life. They were unspeaking as they stood behind them, their gazes unwavering. Jaggedeye still felt guilty, but he knew his death was for the best. Otherwise, who knows how bad I could have suffered? .`*,.,*`. Moons later... Jaggedeye's tail swept across the ground. It felt as if butterflies were in his stomach as he looked down. Now Grassfoot was struggling for breath, her dark flank rising and falling. Marshfoot was looking over her mother's body, her blue eyes sad. It was obvious to Jaggedeye that she was remembering him. Below him, Grassfoot took another rattling breath. Jaggedeye knew what was going to happen soon. He couldn't bear to see what was going to happen... Then Grassfoot took one rattling final breath, and then she was still. Marshfoot stared at Grassfoot, round-eyes, and then she sobbed into her unmoving flank. Jaggedeye shot a sad look down at Marshfoot, and then he headed back down. It was time for him to be reunited. He remembered the time when he had died, and he sighed sadly. And this cycle of when the spirits call is going to happen all over again. The End. Author's Note I know this is short.... Anyway, I suppose this was okay... one-shot ideas mrrr If you want to comment, make sure your comments are constructive, don't be rude, and yeah follow the rules lol (is short of ideas of what to say as well) Until next time, Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions